The Nexus of Time
by Uncle Remus
Summary: The Digidestined and the Tamers must unite to defeat a deadly new foe. Some Rukato and Takari in later chapters. Part 1 of the Minuteman Saga. **complete**
1. The Messenger

Remus: I don't own Digimon, Toei does. Digimon characters and concepts are uses without permission. On a different note, the final couple in this fic may not be the ones shown here; I will not tell anyone what couples there might eventually be in this fic, you'll just have to read and find out.  
  
Six years had passed since the devolution of the D-Reaper, and much had happened to the Tamers. Takato had gotten over his infatuation with Jeri, although their continuing friendship was on the verge of becoming something more. Ryo had asked Rika out a few times, but she always said no. The Tamers were all in the last months of their sophomore year, and starting to plan for college. They were enjoying a good life, the future seemed bright. All that changed when a sleek, silver rocketship fell out of the sky and crashed into Shinjuku Park.  
  
"What is it?" "It's a spaceship you nitwit!" "I can see that, but where's it from, and why is it here?" Suddenly, a door opened and a man stepped out. His gaze wandered across them, and after a pause he said, "Good, you're all here." "Who the heck are you?" "I am known as Kiowata, now, please stay out of my way, I will explain as I work." He told them that in his time, there were 5 known worlds: the Tamer's real world and digital world, another set of real and digital worlds were the digidestineds had lived, and a 5th world which was the common future of the other four. He told them that the fifth was a world of complete balance between good and evil, and that if it hadn't been made, the ever more powerful good and evil digimon (which were born in order to preserve the balance) would eventually be so powerful that entire universes would be destroyed by their battles. He said that a strange and powerful evil force had somehow appeared in the future in his world and in the Tamer's real world, and that if it could make itself present in the other three, time itself would cease to exist. By then he had finished building what couldn't be anything but a gateway of some sort.  
  
"Why are you building that gate thing here?" "This park has strong ties to other worlds, which is why it was the site of multiple BioEmergences. It is the safest place for this gateway." "Where's it connected to?" "It will be connected to the future of this world, where it is safe to do battle, but first I must construct a similar gate in the alternate real world." "Why would you do that?" "Two reasons: one, this is far too powerful for you to defeat without the digidestineds help, and second, a triangular passageway is far more stable than a two-way one. If you will excuse me, I must go the the other version of this place. I will send an envoy when it is time to enter." With that, he walked over to his ship and pushed it up to a vertical orientation. "Woah, how'd you do that?" "Simple, I am part human, part data." To prove it, he jumped 50 feet up the door and swung inside. It slid closed and he took off. 


	2. The Enemy Unveiled

For the Tamers, that envoy didn't take much time in arriving. Less than a minute after the rocket had blasted off, the gateway came to life and a giant red 'bird' flew out of it. It wasn't long before Takato realized who it was. "Grääny?!?" (A/N hope I spelled that right) "You look...different, more powerful." Grääny did look different. It was bigger than a bus, and its wingspan was about 20 feet. In the middle of each wing was a small head, similar to its main one, but with closed eyes. Near the rear were wings about the size of its original ones, except they had rudders on top. "Yes," Grääny said, "I have digivolved." "I knew you were really a digimon, but how; you sacrificied yourself to allow us to mode change." "When Guilmon dedigivolved, most of the data that had made up me was released, and Ebonwumon (I think that's the turtle soveriegn's name) reformed me." By that time it had landed, and it opened its mouth and asked the Tamers to get inside. Their partner digimon were already there. "Hold on tight!" Grääny closed its mouth and headed into the gateway.  
  
When they exited, they saw nothing but complete and total desolation. What was clearly once a bustling metropolis had been reduced to nothing but crumbling ruins. Even the sky was dark, as though the sun had ceased to shine. No sooner had they begun to take in their surroundings than 11 humans and an equal number of digimon fell out of the gate. One look and the Tamers knew that these were their heroes, their idols. The digidestined were a couple years older than they remembered, but it was clearly them. Both groups of people began to galk at each other, which was interrupted by Kiowata appearing out of nowhere. "I see you have all arrived safely. If you will direct your gaze over there, you will see your enemy." "It's-it's him." Kiowata continued, "As Mr. Ichijoji has noticed, it has taken the form of Milleniumon. I have done my part, it is now up to you to do yours." "Right! Agumon!" "Agumon, Warp Digivolve!!" "Tentomon, Warp Digivolve!!" "Patamon, Warp Digivolve!!" "Paildramon, Mega Digivolve!!" "BioMerge Activate!!" In a matter of seconds, the sky above the ruined city was filled with mega digimon. "May the Great Spirit (Native American name for God) smile upon you and your digimon, and may we one day smoke the peace pipe together and look back on this battle as the most glorious of victories!" Kiowata shouted as they all charged into battle against their common foe.  
  
"Take this: Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon fired off hundreds of missles, and 'Milleniumon' was soon covered with solid ice. "Here, let me thaw you out; Terra Force!" No sooner had WarGreymon's attack broken the ice than 'Milleniumon' fired the cannons on its back, sending both digimon flying into a nearby skyscraper, which instantly collapsed. "Oh no, WarGreymon! Huh?" Tai looked down and saw that his heart was glowing with his crest symbol. The same thing happened to Matt. They aimed their digivices at the wreckage, and Omnimon burst out of it and began attacking. Unfortunately, even Omnimon's attacks had no effect on their enemy, and its aim was impossibly good. Kiowata was having no better luck with his laser guns. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" "What was that?" "Look, something's happening to Kiowata, he's...disapearing." "When the being wins in my time, I will cease to exist, and this battle will be for naught." Kiowata said, in great pain. "My worst fears are true, it can be defeated by nothing less than a Supreme level digimon." "Supreme level?" "None exist in your time, however, if your destinies are realized and the ultimate power source is unlocked, then you can forge one from your own indominable spirits. I will show you that which you will need to know and cannot deny if you are to defeat the creature." he said, extending a hand towards two of the digidestined. "I had promised to let you find out for yourself, but there is no other way." Suddenly, those two stared straight for a long period of time, as if they were seeing something so vital that they could not look away. "Remember this, digidestined," Kiowata said as he faded away into nothing, "You may now be fated to lose, but if all have faith in the power you have within, your destiny can be changed. If you do so, I might ret-" "He's gone." "No, he never was." 


	3. Destiny Revealed

Remus: Thanks to the server problem, I've got almost the entire fic written, and it should all be up here by early-mid August.  
  
Of the two digidestineds who had just seen their future, TK was the first to return to reality. "Does what we just saw mean what I think it does?", he asked Kari. "Let's find out." she said, just before they kissed. As a bright white light enveloped them, someone shouted out, "Hey TC, what the hell do you think you're doing with my girl!?!" Two things that appeared to be 3-d versions of the crests of Hope and Light floated up high in the sky, then combined into a pulsing, bi-color sphere. Data began to swirl around the sphere and envelop it, forming a familiar shape. "It's a digi-egg!" Ten shining wings burst from the digi-egg and covered it's surface, useful since their enemy was attacking relentlessly. Suddenly, an arm burst out of the wings. Then a leg, then another arm and another leg. Light shone out from under the wings and they flew open, revealing the angel digimon inside. Izzy took a look at his iBook. "SumaAngemon, Supreme level digimon." "A sumo-wrestling angel digimon? I don't want to know what's next." "You idiot, it's SumaAngemon, as in 'Greatest Angel Warrior'." "That is not even remotely fair. TK gets to merge with my girlfriend into the most powerful digimon there is?" The tide of the battle seemed to be turning at first, SumaAngemon attacked continously, and the enemy seemed to be in real pain, and victory was at hand. That changed when 'Milleniumon' fired off a rapid volley that sent SumaAngemon through building after building like a living wrecking-ball. "But-we had it beat, how could..." "You heard Kiowata, until we change our destinies, this battle means nothing." "How do we do that?" "We unlock the ultimate power source." "Great, more riddles; geez, doesn't anybody just come out and tell us what we're supposed to do." "We need time to figure out what he meant and what we have to do, time that we don't have." "Go!" SumaAngemon said, "I will keep it busy while you devise a plan." "I will aid you, SumaAngemon." Grääny said. "Woah, what's that." "Who cares, lets just go." As they left, Grääny's Yugoth Blaster could be heard harmlessly impacting the enemy. 


	4. A Plan

In one of the smaller buildings in the abandoned town, the digidestined and tamers were planning their next move. "The first thing we have to do is unlock the 'ultimate power source' that Kiowata was talking about." "So what's your theory, Izzy." "I was getting to that. It's obvious that Kari and TK unlocked that power, as it takes less energy to destroy a star than it does to convert humans into digimon of that level without external aid. I've calculated that if we find a similar power source and combine it with the one already unlocked, SumaAngemon's offensive power would be raised to a factor of itself." "What's that mean?" "It means that SumaAngemon would become stronger than all other digimon put together. With that kind of power, changing the future should be a breeze. All we have to do is discover what that power source is, and find anoth-" "It's not fair, I thought she loved me!" "Davis, you heard what Kiowata said, whatever they saw was something that they couldn't deny." "But what could Kari have seen that would make her kiss TK." "Huh, I wonder if Kiowata showed them part of their destiny." "How would he know their destiny?" "He's from the future." "Wait a minute! What if they saw that their destiny is to love each other?" "It would make sense if the power that caused TK and Kari to become SumaAngemon was their love," Mimi said, "The Bible says, 'Now abideth faith, hope, love, these three; of these the greatest is love'." "The Bible? You're Christian?" "Yeah, that's one reason we moved to America: less prejudice." "So the ultimate power source is love," Izzy mused, "Seeya guys, I have to think about this." Within the hour, Izzy had it figured out. "Okay, in order to give SumaAngemon a boost, 2 of us need to realize that they're in love. I've narrowed it down a bit: They'll probably be Tamers, since TK and Kari are digidestined. Most likely they're a guy and girl who haven't dated or shown any other signs of liking each other. And finally, their digimon's highest forms are going to be of 2 of the 3 next most powerful types after angel: Wizard, Android, or Warrior. All of you hand me your D-Powers and I'll upload the data on your digimon." After plugging each D-Power into the port on his computer, Izzy looked over what he had. "Rika, you're one of the two." "How do you know?" "Easy, there's only 2 girls here, and SabreLeomon is Beast type. Sakuyamon is a Wizard digimon, that's one of the three. And the guy," he said, pausing to glance at the screen, "is either Takato, Henry, or Ryo, because Guardromon's mega isn't known, and MarineAngemon is another Angel digimon. Rika, have you been dating Takato, Henry or Ryo?" Ryo responded for her with "Rika and I have been dating for at least 5 months now." "Then I'll rule you out." "Why?" "Simple, yesterday, TK and Kari were good friends, and-" "And today they're lovers!" Davis shouted as he punched a hole in a nearby wall. Now why couldn't that wall have fallen and shut him up, Tai thought, but he said nothing. "How do we know whether it's Takato or Henry?" "Trial and error." "What?!? You want me to French one of them, who I might be destined to fall in love with? What have you been smoking?" "Unless you'd prefer for that thing to gain control of time itself, there's no other option." "Okay Izzy," Rika said, "But if this doesn't work, I'm gonna break every bone in your body right down to your little toe." 


	5. The Power of Love

"Well, here goes nothing," Takato said to Rika as he leaned in ten minutes later. It was a short kiss, and both he and Rika were visibly disgusted by it. "C'mon Chumley, kiss her like you mean it." "If you like, I can dismember you when I'm done with Izzy." "Yeah right, Guardromon'd stomp you flat." "How 'bout if I take you apart as Sakuyamon, then what?" "He does have a point, Rika." "Huh?" "We're going about this as though it'll save the world and then everything will go back to the way it was. Well, if it's supposed to be us, just about nothing will be the same, so..." he paused, trying to think of the right wording. "So we should go about this kiss as though we're already in love, is that it?" Rika asked. A powerful blast from 'Milleniumon' left SumaAngemon in a crumpled heap, but hardly anyone even noticed. "That's exactly what I mean, with so much on the line, we have to get this right, and fast." "That's not entirely true, Takato" Rika answered, "It could still be H-" and then they were locked in a passionite kiss that both Takato and Rika began to accept. It was interrupted when their digivices started beeping like crazy, and a loud voice shouted: "SumaAngemon, mode change to" Guilmon digivolved into Gallantmon, without Takato, and his data reformed into a red ring that went around SumaAngemon like a bandolier. Sakuyamon became a similar yellow ring that formed an x with the first, folding SumaAngemon's wings against its body. Omnimon, Imperialdramon, and Takato became a giant sword, the edge half black, and half white, and the center of the blade covered in Digital writing. Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Rika became a blade visually identical to the first but with a blue edge, and both swords slid into the rings. Meanwhile, pieces of yellow and pink samurai armor attached to SumaAngemon. "Warrior Mode!" 


	6. Victory at last?

Izzy checked the data using his iBook. "In its Warrior mode, SumaAngemon wields the powerful swords of Faith and Destiny." "Which is which?" "Destiny is the one with the ying-yang pattern, and Faith is the blue sword." Rika looked around her. She was inside the blue sphere that surrounded her when she was Sakuyamon, but she was definately not Sakuyamon. She felt as though she had far more power, and far less control. She looked over and saw an opaque orange sphere near her. "Takato, that you in there?" she called out. "Yeah, it's me. This feels wierd; I mean, it's like when I'm Gallantmon, but now I'm a passenger." "I know what you mean. I can feel more power than the D-Reaper ever had flowing through me, but I can't quite control it...yet." Suddenly, Rika could see the city around her, and she knew where she was. "I'm inside a sword? No wonder I feel like I can destroy anything that stands against me." SumaAngemon unsheathed Faith and pointed it straight up. "What's it doing?" "Remember what Kiowata said? When everyone has faith in the power inside us, destiny can be changed? I think I understand now. If we believe that we will defeat that thing, then we can defeat it." The symbols on Faith glowed, and the blue data sphere around Rika began to shine a bright white as a tremendous amount of energy flowed through her. SumaAngemon held Destiny parallel to Faith, and the energy transfered to the former. When the writing on Destiny was glowing brilliantly, SumaAngemon pointed it at 'Milleniumon'. There was a bright flash of light, and when it subsided, Kiowata began firing at 'Milleniumon'. "What are you waiting for?" he asked the stunned digidestined, "Attack!"  
  
SumaAngemon connected the two swords at the handles and flung them vertically at 'Milleniumon' like a discus. Faith hit it in the chest, causing Destiny to swing upward and smack 'Milleniumon' in the face. The entire sword then spun upward and back to SumaAngemon. With its opponenet badly injured, SumaAngemon took the opportunity to unleash one of its most powerful attacks. It sheathed its swords, then cupped one hand over the other (AN: kinda like that blitzball prayer thingy they do in FFX). Lighting shot from one to the other, forming a small ball of energy. SumaAngemon pulled its hands apart, then surrounded the energy ball with a golden ring covered in Digital code. It grabbed the ring and threw it at 'Milleniumon'. When the ring stopped and hovered above 'Milleniumon's head, SumaAngemon threw Faith and Destiny so that the attached to the ring and formed something akin to a downward-pointing cone. SumaAngemon made a downward motion with one arm and shouted "Mega Gate!" The ring began to spin rapidly and then it moved downward quickly, destroying most of 'Milleniumon' instantly with the swords. The remaining pieces as well as the loose data were quickly sucked into the gate, which stopped spinning after all of 'Milleniumon's data had been disposed of. The digidestined and Tamers were beginning to cheer when Kiowata held up a hand for silence. His eyes narrowed as he listened intently, and then he told them, "This is far from over." "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!" "What is that?" "Foolish digidestined, first you banish me to this netherealm instead of destroying me, now you give to me such energy-rich data. I finally have everything I need to digivolve and exact my revenge! Prepare for you doom, digidestined!" 


	7. Reapermon's Gambit

UR: Sorry about the combined paragraphs in earlier chapters, but I apparently indenting paragraphs in word gets deleted when you upload.  
  
"Piedmon digivolve to...Reapermon!" SumaAngemon's gate blew apart, sending both swords deep into nearby rock. Reapermon appeared where the gate had been, and rushed toward SumaAngemon. (AN: this is the Reapermon of Digimon Rumble Arena, so if you haven't played that, he's black with a skull for a face, a bone claw at the end of his left arm, and a big golden scythe where his right arm should be.) "Hope and Light!" SumaAngemon fired energy beams from its hands, but Reapermon easily dissapated them with its claw and unleashed an attack of its own. "Grim Slasher!" Reapermon slashed forward at SumaAngemon repeatedly, continually pounding it into a nearby mountain with its scythe-arm. "I thought you said SumaAngemon was more powerful than all other digimon put together!" "SumaAngemon's extreme offensive ability relies solely on Faith and Destiny. Without them, it can't even dent Reapermon." Meanwhile, Rika was just inches away from the solution to SumaAngemon's problem. She had this nagging feeling that there was some way she could control the sword she was in. Finally it hit her. She had been able to control the sword all along, she just hadn't figured out how. She made hand motions as though she were grabbing the handle of a sword and pulling it out of a rock. No sooner had she done this than she could see the battle raging around her. "Takato" she said, hoping he could somehow hear her, "pretend like you're holding a sword, you can move yourself." A few seconds later, Destiny came flying out of its hole at great speed. "C'mon gogglehead," she said, "let's double our power and show this bonehead what happens when you mess with Tamers." "Sounds like a plan." Takato replied as the two swords connected at the hilt and flew towards Reapermon.  
  
Meanwhile, a certain Tamer was having a bit of trouble comprehending the recent turn of events. "I thought she loved me." "Join the club." "The ancient Romans had a phrase for this kind of thing," Kiowata said to Ryo, "Que sera sera: what will be, will be." "What the hell does that mean?" "It means that there are some things that we mortals have no right to try to control, and that we must accept them if we are to survive. That vergence," he said, pointing to SumaAngemon, "is one of them and that sword is another. If you accept these things as beyond your influence, you will eventually know supreme happiness. If not, you will bring misfortune and sorrow upon those you care for." "And how do you know what it's like?" "I went to the far past, to try to defeat all digital evil before it was ever a threat. In attempting to do so, I upset the balance between good and evil, and as a result of my foolishness, my world has been consumed by eternal darkness. It would be a shame to see either of you bring the same fate upon your worlds." "Jeri, doesn't any of this bother you at all?" Her doggie puppet answered with, "Ruff! We may have control over our fate most of the time, but sometimes our destiny decides itself.'' Reapermon was about deliver the final blow when he felt an immense pain from all over, as though a thousand daggers were being jabbed into him. He looked all over for the attack that must have caused it, but he didn't see the source until it literally hit him in the face. So, he thought, those fools have discovered how to move their swords. He concentrated until he could sense where the combined sword was, even when it was behind him. He waited until they were about to attack, then spun around and slashed with his claw, cutting the sword into three pieces: 2 blades, and their connected handles. Now's my chance, he thought, once I destroy the source of SumaAngemon's power, those digidestined fools will be powerless to stop me from killing them and becoming king of the real and digital worlds. "Grim Slasher!" he shouted as he charged towards the nearest blade. 


	8. End of an Era

Just when Reapermon was within yards of destroying Destiny, SumaAngemon grabbed him from behind, preventing him from making the slash that would have broken SumaAngemon's power. "Takato!" It shouted, "You have to reconnect your sword!" "I can't move, it feels like my arm's still attached to the handle." "Let me give you a hand." SumaAngemon fired beams from its eyes at Destiny, slowly bouncing it towards the handle. "Almost...got it!" The instant Destiny was restored it moved quickly towards Faith to repair it. "Bone Duster!" Reapermon created a massive fire from his claw and threw it at Faith, which was made whole just in time to be hit by Reapermon's attack. Fire consumed the combined blades, burning as hard as it could in order to destroy them. When it extinguished, the swords were charred but intact. Reapermon broke free of SumaAngemon's hold and threw it into the ground, then turned toward the swords. "This time I'll get you for good: Apocalypse Clyclone!" A fire tornado engulfed Reapermon, pulling in anything nearby. "Hurry, get inside a building!" Kiowata shouted to the digidestined. They did so, and sat in waiting, not knowing if they still had any hope of victory or not. When the attack ended, the digidestined walked outside. SumaAngemon slowly got to its feet, then addresses Reapermon. "You have slain thousands of innocent digimon, wantonly destroyed vast areas of the real and digital worlds, and conspired to commit genocide against the human race. For this, you must die." "Who's going to kill me? You? Don't make me laugh, I'm far more powerful than you could ever be." "Your physical strength may be greater than mine, but in order to destroy you I am willing to pay: The Ultimate Price!" SumaAngemon and both swords began to shine brilliantly, and SumaAngemon stabbed Reapermon with Destiny, then held Faith aloft. Energy discharged from both swords, and Reapermon screamed in pain. "What're they doing?" "They are simultaneously killing Reapermon and correcting the balance between good and evil across time and space...at the expense of their lives." "No-they can't!" "It is...they only way." A bright light engulfed Reapermon and SumaAngemon, and when it faded, they both were gone. Takato, Rika, Koromon, Tsunomon, Tokomon, Nyaromon, DemiVeemon, Minomon, Guilmon's in-training form (whatever its called), and Reremon were on the ground near where SumaAngemon had been, unconscious, but there was no sign of TK or Kari.  
  
UR: Before you flame me, there will be a sequel or two to this story (Digimon: 3050, Shadows of the Past) which will probably have TK and Kari alive. 


	9. Endgame

UR: Well, it's finally done, hope you like this last (and short) chapter. If you like what you've read, check out Shadows of the Past, a sequel to this story. It answers many of the questions that have been posed by this fic, while simultaneously beginning a whole new chapter in the Digimon saga.  
  
Rika woke up in a building that had apparently been a hospital when in use, with Takato nearby and awake. "It's weird," she said after a long pause, "When Izzy first told me his plan, I thought that if it worked, I would stop liking Ryo and start liking you or Henry. But it wasn't like that at all. Instead I realized that I had been in love with you all along and simply not known it. Funny how Kazu of all people helped me to accept my destiny." While Takato pondered that statement, Henry walked in. "Hey sleepyheads, welcome back." "How long were we unconscious?" "Almost a week." "Where's TK and Kari?" Henry lowered his head and stared at the floor. "So that's what they meant by 'The Ultimate Price'." Henry nodded and said, "The good news if there is any, is that everyone else made it, and balance has been restored to all 5 worlds." "But will they ever be the same again?" Henry shrugged, "Believe it or not, I don't have all the answers." he paused, "I'll-I'll tell the others that you're awake." The came in, one at a time; Ryo was first. Rika started to talk to him, "Ryo, I-" He held up his hand for silence, took a deep breath, and said slowly "You did..what you had to..in order to save us all. It's not my place..to question your actions..or your means. I'm told that if I refuse to accept this..we'll have to do this all over again. One or both of you..would probably die..as a result. Since I care to much about both of you to let that happen..I guess I'll just have to accept your destinies and mine." He seemed about to say more, but suddenly left, unable to continue. After Takato and Rika had recovered, the Tamers and digidestined used Kiowata's gate to return to their respective worlds, and their lives went on, and although those were never the same, they managed to deal with what had happened. Unbeknownst to them, however, fate was not through with them, or their fallen comrades. 


End file.
